


Havok at the Disco

by Deaf_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Basically opposites and always fighting, you and Alex decide to end it once and for all. A fight to win all fights. Let's see who wins and who loses. Alex Summers x Reader





	Havok at the Disco

Alex Summers was handsome, confident, strong, charismatic and every time he opened his mouth you felt like punching him. You didn’t think you could like someone as much as you hated them. 

“C’mon, Bozo, I thought you were some kind of scientist.” Alex pressed as Hank worked on the serum to help with his appearance. You sat on the same couch as Sean, trying to hold your tongue. Sean looked between you and Alex. Both you tended to get into vicious arguments with each other, which sometimes got physical. 

“Don’t you have something else to do? Like working on not blowing us up?” Hank suggested in annoyance. 

“And you’ll keep working on those feet.” Alex scoffed, going to walk out of the room. He came past you and youb lifted your leg, tripping him. He looked over at you with a very pissed off expression. 

“Oh, sorry, Bozo, I didn’t see you walking there.” You said, eyebrows raised as if you were daring Alex to do something. Everyone was quiet in the room, feeling the heavy tension in the air. He stood up, slowly, standing in front of you. 

“I’m not afraid to fight a girl.” Alex warned you, You stood up in response, toe to toe with him. Your faces were just an inch apart, adding to the tension. You were like two magnets that were never meant to touch. 

“Neither am I.” You hissed. Both Sean and Hank’s mouth dropped. Alex laughed when you said that, breaking the tension in the room. It made you stare at him even harder. 

“You calling me a girl?” He laughed again. 

“Ha.” You scoffed. “You wish you could be the girl that’s about to kick your ass.” You laughed. 

“That’s cute. You think you can kick my ass.” Alex shifted on his feet, trying to make himself taller. 

“I may be able to heal bones, but I can break them as well” You puffed up your chest, trying to do exactly what he was doing. 

“Trying to make your boobs bigger isn’t going to help you in a fight.” Alex smirked. Sean put a hand over his mouth. 

“Trying to make yourself taller only makes your dick look smaller, just fyi.” You whispered. 

“Oooooooh!” Sean laughed, earning him a solid glare from Alex. He was quiet again. 

“Garden. Ten minutes. No powers.” Alex said. 

“Ok. I don’t have full control, so I’ll try my best not to heal at will.” You shrugged. 

“We have that in common. I’ll try not to blow a hole in you.” Alex laughed sarcastically. 

“As if you could aim that well.” You laughed back with twice as much sarcasm. You both growled at each other before going your separate ways for now. You sat back on the couch and Alex left the room. 

“You’re seriously going to fight Alex?” Sean asked. 

“Of course I am!” You exclaimed, arms crossed. “Besides, I already questioned his masculinity and he didn’t drop trou, so he’s going to compensate with physical violence.” 

“Guys drop their pants when you question their masculinity?” Sean made a grossed out face. 

“One did. That was definitely weird and I was proven wrong. Those guys have nothing to lose.” You shivered. 

“Well, good luck with that.” 

“Who are you going to cheer for?” You asked, making Sean nervous. 

“There’s going to be an audience?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What else would people do when there’s a fight?” You scoffed. 

“Probably the person losing. You know, to make them feel better.” He explained. 

“Then you better get ready to cheer Alex on because he’s at a huge disadvantage.” 

“How? He knows how to fight. He plans on joining the military. He was in solitary confinement for fighting in jail. He was in jail, (Y/n)! And he shoots energy rings from his body.” Sean told you and you could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Well.  .  . I also know how to fight. I may not be as physically strong as him, but I’m faster.” You lied to yourself. You only hoped that you were maybe smarter than him.

Ten minutes passed like seconds and Alex and you were about to square up in the garden. It was enormous, so you were pretty certain it wouldn’t get too wrecked. Charles, Raven, Sean and Moira were there to watch the fight. Erik was watching from the second floor. When asked why he insisted he wanted to stay a safe distance from the battle. Not that he didn’t trust Alex’s control of his powers. 

“You ready to get your ass handed to you, Summers?” You asked, wearing a pair of Raven’s shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Alex wore his normal exercise wear that Charles had given everyone. 

“Only if you’re ready to beg for mercy.” He retorted, stretching out his arms and legs. You cracked your neck and fingers, bringing your hands up in a boxing position. “Oh, going for the boxing move? I thought you were a street fighter?” Alex teased, holding up his arms in a similar matter. 

“Alright, you know the rules. No intentional use of power. There are no time outs. The only way someone can tap out is by yelling “stop” or imminent death. Let’s not drag it out to the latter.” Charles explained, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain with Moira. 

“Yeah, let’s not drag this on.” You muttered. 

“Oh, I won’t be dragging.” Alex went forward with the first punch, which you dodged. You ducked down and kicked him in the gut. He tensed, almost falling over. You grinned, lunging forward to punch, but got elbowed in the side of the head. You fell to the ground, gripping your head. 

“Fuck,” you muttered. 

“Want me to stop?” Alex asked. It sounded mocking, but you couldn’t help but hear a bit of remorse in his tone. You jumped back up, tackling Alex with your arms around his waist. He was thrown back with a gasp. You straddled his hips and punched him in the face, splattering blood on the ground. Moira stood up, but Charles put his hand on her shoulder. 

“No, let them fight. This may be what they need to work successfully with each other.” He whispered. She grimaced, but let you continue to hit as hard as you could, mostly hitting his arms as they were held up in defense. 

“C’mon, Alex!” Sean yelled. You didn’t notice Alex’s leg wrapping around your foot until he bucked his hips and flipped you off of him. Erik whistled from the second floor. 

“I taught him that.” He called. Alex used the weight of his body to keep you down, not allowing himself to be flicked like you had. His fist made contact with your face and blood poured from your nose. You blocked the next hit, but not the third, which split your lip. You hit back, pounding your fists to his chest and face when you could get it. 

“Alex-” You gasped out with eyes shining in fear. He stopped when he heard the way you said his voice, terrified suddenly. 

“I didn’t say stop, bitch!” You screamed, elbowing Alex across the face and crawling back to your feet. “What?” You spat blood at him from your mouth. “If you fell for that easily, how are you ever going to fight a girl, you pussy.” 

“Well, she’s got a mouth on her.” Charles muttered. Alex was back up, his nose bleeding and a good size cut on the side of his face. You dodged his punch and kicked him in the thigh, making him fall back in a row of bushes. 

“What the fuck?!” He screamed, getting up with leaves in his hair and a couple scratches from the branches. You couldn’t help but laugh, seeing him like that. 

“You look like a fucking green man.” You snickered, covering your mouth. Sean had to try to stop himself from laughing. When Alex came at you again, you got him in an arm lock. Now it was a battle of strength, which you knew you weren’t any good at. You pressed as hard as you could. Something was off, though. It felt like Alex was heating up. Your eyes widened as you realized what was happening. 

“Shit.” You murmured, ducking to the side as the rings of energy shot off his body. Both of you fell back. Everyone ducked and Erik was comfortable on the second level of the house. Alex sat up in disarray, not even realizing that his power did it on his own. You lay on the grass, your whole side burned and the shirt singged. You gasped at the sudden pain and sat up, looking between Alex and everyone else. You bit your tongue, taking deep breaths. 

“If we’re using powers now.  .  .” You announced, the skin and muscle slowly growing back. “I guess we’re even.” Alex eyes widened, never seeing your power in action like that. It was like the injury never existed. “Cool, right?” You smirked. “Now let’s see you stand up to me now.” Alex managed to grab your punch, your bodies close as you tried to hit him again. He dodged, a bit slow. You both stared at each other, panting, blood covered and shirts destroyed. Your strength was depleting from the use of your powers and you could see the same in Alex. It happened so fast. His lips were on yours and you could taste the salt in his blood. Your fist came in contact with his face, pushing him away. 

“What the fuck, Summers?!” You screamed, spitting blood at him. “Does fighting get you off?” 

“What?! No! I was reading the mood!” Alex yelled back at you. It was now awkward to be the audience. Sean and Erik were trying their best not to laugh. 

“What mood?! We were trying to kill each other, you fucking sadist!” You wiped your face, having blood all over your lips and in your mouth. 

“Are you trying to say there’s  _ no  _ heat between us?” Alex was amazed. He thought you felt the same sexual tension as he did. 

“There was heat because you  _ shot  _ me.” You retorted. Everyone that had been watching was slowly breaking apart, trying to avoid the verbal fight going on. 

“And I’m sorry!” Alex shouted back at you, making you quiet. 

“Did you just apologize to me?” You asked, quietly. 

“Yeah, I fucking apologized.” Alex swung his arms out. You giggled, then started laughing. 

“C’mon, Summers.” You waved him over. “Put your arm around me and let’s go inside.” You smiled. Alex wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you wrapped yours around his waist to help each other. He noticed your nose bleeding more than usual and the bruise on your face darkening. 

“Hey, are you-” Alex stopped, realizing his bruises didn’t hurt and couldn’t see the red marks on his arm from you.

“It’ll take longer than this, but I stopped the major stuff from leaving a mark. Can’t have your handsome face with bruises all over it.” You laughed, wiping your nose. 

“Please use a bedroom and not my couch.” Charles looked pained. 

“Got it, Professor.” You both muttered, trying to find an open bedroom to lay down in. When you did, you pushed Alex on the spare bed and took the rocking chair on the other side. 

“If I hug you tomorrow, then you should be all healed.” You told him, exhausted. Most of your bruising was going down, but a bit slower. 

“Why can’t we just do it now?” Alex asked, looking forward to your arms wrapped around his body. But he would never say that out loud. 

“Because I absorb your injury and then heal them both; and right now I’m kinda tired. Why? You really want that hug or something?” You smirked. 

“As if.” Alex scoffed. “I’ll sit in horror, waiting my doom at your hands.” 

“Hey, the more body contact there is, the faster you’ll heal.” You informed him. “So a hug is the best use. I do that for Sean all the time when Erik pushes him out the window.” Was there a look of jealousy on Alex’s face? 

“Then why don’t we just strip and see how fast that’ll heal me?” Alex smirked, knowing that’d it would really only take a day or two to get over the bruises and cuts. 

“Because I have no desire to see you naked. Especially, not like this.” You pointed out, leaning back in the chair. 

“So, you’re going to stay with me, Nurse?” Alex teased. 

“Only because getting up would hurt more than staying here.” You closed your eyes to rest. 

 

You were completely healed by the morning, cuts and bruises completely gone. You were tired, but physically fine. Alex still had his bruises and cuts, especially the one on the side of his face. To his dismay, you weren’t in his room like he thought you would be. He got up from the bed, going downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. That was when you saw him.

“Hey, how was your beat down?” Sean asked as he ate a bowl of cereal. You laughed a little, leaning against the counter with him. 

“If I remember right, it was a tie. No one stopped.” Alex said, his split lip stung from opening back up this morning. 

“Until you kissed her.” Sean pointed out, standing up from the counter. He nudged you with his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, making kissey noises. Alex and you stared at each other for a long minute, the tension back. It was different, though. The blood covered kiss, which was actually pretty gross. He tilted his head, tongue flicking over the red mark on his lip. 

“Why’d you kiss me?” You shook your head, trying to clear your mind of any intrusive thoughts. “You hate me and call me mean names and question every decision I make. I’m not sure we’ve ever had a conversation that didn’t lead into an argument. So, why kiss someone you hate?” Alex scratched the back of his head, think about what he was going to say. 

“I never said I hated you.” He said, matter of factly. You looked unamused. “I only sleep with women. I don’t date them. I ran away when the last girl said she loved me.” Alex admitted. 

“If you’re trying to sell yourself, you sound like a catch.” You said, sarcastically. 

“Shut up and let me finish.” He rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen my mutation. It hurts people. You heal people. We’re opposites and act like it. I hurt people I care about. My family. Any relationship I’ve had. Girlfriends.  .  . boyfriends.  .  .” He trailed off. 

“You can’t hurt me.” You laughed. “You could stab me and I’d just heal. Blow my head off and it’ll just grow back. Even if I exploded, my ashes and essence would rebuild me. I’m indestructible. The only thing you could hurt are my feelings.” You frowned. Alex stared at you. 

“I kissed you because you looked hot with a split lip and that look in your eyes.” He admitted. You laughed when he said that, shaking your head. 

“I like you. I have ever since you punched that CIA agent when he called us freaks.” Alex smiled. 

“Then why be such an asshole to me, huh?” You weren’t playing anymore. That anger was back in your voice. The way your eyes had fire in them.

“Because then you’d stay away from me and I could never hurt you.” He sighed and you scoffed. 

“Oh stop throwing a pity party for yourself, Alex. You just don’t think you deserve someone who just might like you back. You’re not a monster, so stop treating yourself like one. You’re just a guy with a mutation who has an inferiority complex to match his narcissism.” You took a couple steps forward until you were right in front of him. “You punched me in the face so you’d feel guilty and have an excuse for why I don’t like you. Well, tough titty. I still like you, you giant fuck face.” Alex was dumbfounded by your confidence. 

“If you kiss me, I won’t punch you this time.” You smiled a little. Alex chuckled, lips coming into contact with yours. You pulled him closer by the front of his t-shirt to deepen the kiss. A warm sensation flooded your body, along with aches and pains. Alex’s hands wrapped around your waist, pressing you flush against him. He felt good, better than he has felt in weeks. You pulled away, the warm feeling also leaving Alex’s body. 

“You healed me.” Alex smiled, still feeling amazing. 

“You bet your ass I did.” You grinned. “And  _ you  _ kissed me.” 

“Yeah, and I’m going to do it again.” Alex leaned forward, but you ducked under his arm. 

“You’ll have to catch me first if you plan on kissing me.” You laughed, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“I guess that’ll only last us a couple seconds.” Alex took off after you, running in the hallways of the mansion. 


End file.
